


Lighthearted and Carefree

by zipadeea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Krolia is a good mom, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, idk if i even ship it but it came to me and i had to write it, krolia is supportive, time whale adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipadeea/pseuds/zipadeea
Summary: Keith had to inherit something from his mother; he's shocked to discover it was her taste in men.In which Keith is surprised, Lance is discussed, and Krolia ships it.





	Lighthearted and Carefree

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I’m even a Keith/Lance shipper, but this came to me and I had to write it down. A conversation between Keith and Krolia during season six, on the two-year time whale ride. Krolia is a #goodmom

000

“The blue one--,” Krolia begins, after yet another flashback takes place.

“Lance,” Keith supplies. For who else could the blue one be?

“Lance,” Krolia says softly, as though committing the word to memory, “He is a rather attractive example of the human male, is he not?”

Keith chokes.

What the _fuck_?

“Height is always a distinguishing factor,” Krolia continues, ignoring Keith’s sputters, “And though he is lanky now, it’s clear he will fill out nicely with age. Blue is a very desirable color for eyes in humans, and I must admit it is rather pleasing. And his hair, obviously if he just let it grow out it would roll--,” Krolia cocks her head and scrunches her nose, “Curl. That’s the word. His hair would curl. Your hair had curls as a baby. Your father said it was very cute.” Krolia finishes with a charming smile.

Keith chokes again.

“What’s wrong, Keith?”

The fact that his mother finds nothing _wrong_ discussing this is just the tip of the fucking iceberg.

“You—this is so weird,” Keith stammers, “You can’t think—you’re not allowed to talk about Lance being _hot_! You’re my _mom_ , you’re way too old for him, how old are you even—what the hell!”

Krolia has the audacity to laugh.

“Oh my Keith, of course I’m too old for him. This Lance is but an infant still in the grand scheme of the universe.” Then Krolia looks right at him, smirk on her face, purple eyes dancing. “I’m talking about a mate for _you_.”

Honestly, this conversation with is mother is more a health risk than Lotor and Zarkon combined.

“ _WHAT?”_

“My Keith, you speak of him often, your dear funny sharpshooter,” Krolia says knowingly, leaning down to pet Yorak, who has just materialized next to the fire, that stupid smirk still on her face. “And now that I have a face to put to the name, I must say that I approve.”

“But—but,” Keith stumbles, heart racing, “He’s a _guy_ \--,”

Krolia sighs unhappily, “Are people in that, that _Texas_ of yours still refusing to admit the wonderful complexities of gender relations in beings?” She asks, shaking her head. “Why is it so hard for some to understand that the needs of species reproduction can be mutually exclusive to emotional needs and physical pleasure?”

Keith’s pretty sure his heart stops.

“Is this—are you saying it’s okay if I’m gay?”

Krolia frowns again. “Is that the word for it? I thought gay meant ‘lighthearted and carefree’, but I suppose your father’s dictionary may have been outdated.” Krolia looks him hard in the eye. “As for me being this ‘ _okay_ ,’ my Keith, I am very _okay_ with you, I love you and will always love you. And I’m very happy with whatever makes you feel lighthearted and carefree.”

Keith blames his watering eyes on the smoke from the fire.

Krolia comes to sit next to him, putting a hesitant hand around his shoulders. She tightens her grasp as he leans into the touch.

“And really, it makes sense,” Krolia says happily, ignoring his watering eyes for the moment. “You do look very much like your dear father, my Keith, and have many of his mannerisms. But you had to inherit _something_ from me. I’m quite glad that it’s my good taste in mates, and my hopeless, inexplicable attraction to human males.

“There’s something about the physique of human males, which is so smooth and fair, yet rather repulsive. The contradiction just adds to the pleasurable mystery of it all. Take the male reproductive organs--,”

“ _MOM.”_

 


End file.
